


Broken

by aerena



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerena/pseuds/aerena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki died and Saruhiko was there, watching him die right in front of his eyes. They managed to reconcile at the eleventh hour, but the moments that came afterwards broke Saruhiko entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

_"No. It wasn't supposed to end like this."_ He thought as he sprinted towards the redhead. He gritted his teeth.

_"Please... Let me make it in time!"_

*

"Saruhiko!"

"Hm?"

When the raven opened his eyes, Misaki was there, hands on his hips and eyebrows creased into a frown.

"What?" He asked, pushing himself up to sit. His brain was still a little groggy from sleep, but it's quickly fading.

"You didn't eat the vegetables!"

"I don't like vegetables."

"You need the vitamins!"

Saruhiko groaned. "Stop being so loud, Misaki."

"Eat your vegetables next time!" The redhead exclaimed. Then his tone softened, "I don't want you to get sick. It's cold in winter, y'know."

Upon hearing it, Saruhiko's lips curled up in a smile. He raised a hand and stroked Misaki's head. The redhead's cheeks burned and the raven's gaze turned affectionate.

Misaki wouldn't admit it, but when his best friend's fingers were in his hair and caressing his head, he felt a comfortable warmth pooling in his chest.

*

"Oh."

Misaki turned around to see his former best friend there, clad in a dark blue hoodie with white fur around the hood and jeans. He himself was wearing a dark blue and white overcoat with almost the exact shade as Saruhiko's.

If it had happened sooner, Misaki would've laughed and said something about how they were so connected that they could even wear clothes with similar colors without planning to.

But the pain of betrayal stung him and it felt like he was splashed with ice-cold water. Because it was December 24th and others were partying and having fun yet he just couldn't. He missed the presence of Saruhiko. It never felt quite right celebrating or even being happy without Saruhiko.

"Not with your friends, Misaki?" He said mockingly with a smirk.

"Saru..." He frowned, but in all honesty, he just wanted to run up to his ex-partner and hugged him and feel those fingers on his head again.

"Were you abandoned, hm?" the mocking continued although it carried a hint of bitterness. "Does your beloved king not want you anymore?"

"Stop," he gritted his teeth, "stop it."

But Misaki's reaction only served as a fuel to the mocking, because all that Saruhiko cared about was Misaki and as long as it meant having those amber eyes on him, the raven would do anything. Even if that means making his loved one despised him.

"Were you cast away like trash again like how your family did to you?"

"Shut up."

"Hm? Is it true," his smirk grew wider, "Mi-sa-ki~?"

"I said shut up!"

Misaki lunged towards the other. He could feel the heat behind his eyes and he mustered every last bit of his mental strength to keep the tears at bay and not break down right then and there.

Through all the years of their friendship, Saruhiko felt like he knew Misaki like the back of his hand. He knew that the redhead was close to breaking down, and he was delirious to know that he was the cause. He didn't care. He'd do it over and over again - mocking, hurting, even betraying the other - in order to keep those amber eyes on him.

Because Misaki meant the world to him.

*

So now it felt like he was dying too.

It was December 24th and both the blue and the red clan were out to seek the Colorless King who had sent a message about his whereabouts.

Although the blue-eyed man thought it was suspicious, he still followed the Blue King's order and the whole of SCEPTER4 was there too, as did HOMRA. To his surprise, the Colorless King was really there and he turned it into chaos.

The massive number of people made it easy for him to jump from one person to another, taking over their personalities and causing them to turn against one another.

Amidst all the confusion, some of the members from both clans fought with the other clan as well. It was truly a state of chaos. In the middle of all that, the third-in-command of SCEPTER4 heard a laugh and the vanguard of HOMRA must've heard it too, since when Saruhiko turned around, the redhead was already charging at the Colorless King who was already in the body he used at first.

Everything happened in a blur and in slow motion as well. Suddenly he became too aware of his senses. His heart thumped against his ribcage, hard enough for it to start to hurt. The sound that the gun made as the bullet went out to pierce its target was too loud in his ears.

Before his brain could fully process all the information, his legs already moved. He sprinted across the room carrying the hope that he'd be fast enough to block the bullet or knock the other out of harm's way.

Reality seemed to laugh mockingly at his face. After the shots were fired, the Colorless King lets out a crazed laughter and escaped without bothering to look back for he was sure that one of his shots were bound to connect with flesh. And it sure did. In the worst place.

The redhead fell as the metal hit him in his heart. He coughed once, twice; blood was present in his coughes and staining his shirt. His vision blurred and his breathes came out in short pants. He felt like puking and he wished that he could stop the flow of blood so he raised a hand and pressed it to his chest. He opened his mouth to scream but no voice came out. Tears were running down his cheeks because,  _fuck_ , it hurts so much.

"Misaki!"

He knew that voice. It was the voice which haunted him in his dreams of the past. It was the voice who insulted him, who made fun of him in reality.  It was the voice of the person whom he loved so much. It was Saruhiko.

"Misaki!"

He dropped his sword and it clattered across the floor. He knelt and scooped the redhead into his arms carefully, like he was handling a fragile object.

"Saruhiko..."

"Don't speak. It'll get worse."

The redhead stared up at the blue-eyed male. His eyebrows were creased and he looked desperate. His blue eyes no longer showed that icy and distant look. Panic was clearly visible swimming in those blue orbs and Yata couldn't recall the last time he had ever seen Saruhiko looked so panicked.

"Saru," he choked out, "there's something I want to tell you."

"Don't talk. Just... Just hang in there, Misaki."

"It's the end, isn't it?"

"No," he cried out pathetically, "it isn't." It sounded like he was denying reality, so he continued just to make himself feel better. "I won't let it."

Misaki smiled painfully. "Will you," he spoke with difficulty, "will you stay here?"

"I'm always here for you. No matter what. So," a tear escaped his eyes, "stay here with me."

"The two of us... against the world, huh?"

"Misaki, you should really stop talking." Saruhiko placed his hand atop of Misaki's, giving pressure to slow the flow of blood.

"Saru, will you... pat my head?"

"What?"

He forced a laugh. "To be honest, it felt nice."

"You're an idiot." Saruhiko said, eyes brimming with tears like Misaki's. He lifted a hand and caressed the redhead's hair, then moved down to his cheek.

"Saru..."

"Misaki?"

"I miss you. I always have."

"Misaki, I..."

The amber-eyed male smiled.

"I miss you too. I really do."

"Saru," he grinned albeit the pain and the knowledge that he wasn't going to make it for much longer, "I love you."

"Misaki," the raven-haired male hugged him closer and pressed their foreheads together. His tears dripped unto the other's cheeks but neither could care for the time being. "I love you too. I always have and always will. I... I just..."

Misaki smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Saru."

He lifted his tear-stained face. "Misaki?"

"I'm getting... really sleepy."

"No." He could feel the other's body becoming limp and the heat rushing out of the body. He couldn't. Not now. "Misaki, wake up! Misaki!"

He yelled at him again and again and again but received nothing in response except for a constant smile on the pale face and the cold skin, rid of any body heat. When he finally gave up on his hope and decided to face reality, it was painful like no other. He felt like he had lost his heart, like there was a hole in his chest that could never be filled. He forgot about hiding his emotions and let his tears and cries reached the heavens.

Even if the others have stopped fighting. Even if HOMRA members rushed to their vanguard and tried to take him away. Even when the SCEPTER4 members called him.

He didn't care anymore.

His world resolved around Misaki. Even though he was not the center of Misaki's vast world, even though he was probably nothing compared to the members of HOMRA, even so... Misaki still said that he loved him. And that coming from the person you love the most, the person who meant the world to you, was the most precious thing.

And also the most heartbreaking for Fushimi Saruhiko. Because seconds after that precious moment of reconciliation, Misaki left him. Left him in this world where he didn't feel like he belonged in.

He belonged in a world with Misaki, and now that the redhead is gone, that the  _center of his world_ is gone, how is he supposed to continue living? He might as well died.

Ripped out of his heart, ripped from the person he loved  the most, ripped from something that he could call  _home_.

Fushimi Saruhiko felt like he could no longer live. He was empty. He felt like a ghost with no direction.

Because, really, what good is life when you lost your everything?


End file.
